Jade Empire (Game)
Jade Empire is the original game in the franchise. Named as an "Original Xbox" game by Microsoft, Jade Empire is available for download on Xbox 360's Xbox Live service (since July 21, 2008). It costed 1200 Microsoft Points (no longer exist), now it costs $15. The Xbox version of Jade Empire received positive reviews from most critics. It has a 89% approval from Metacritic, on 84 reviews. Jade Empire has received an extremely good 9.9 score from IGN. Gameplay Like Bioware's KOTOR series, Jade Empire allows the Player to choose their gender, abilites, styles and alignment. Players can choose a male or female warrior, the default males are: Furious Ming (the tattoed, shirtless fighter) Lu the Prodigy (a balanced fighter with a stocky build) Tiger Shen (a large and powerful man) The female characters are: Radiant Jen Zi (a fast,young woman) Scholar Ling (a magic type) Wu the Lotus Blossom (a balanced character) Jade Empire Limited Edition Jade Empire Limited Edition was available for those who pre-ordered the game, except in Canada where all copies were limited editions. Eventually, the limited editions appeared on all store shelves. The limited edition version has different box art than the original. It has a red, reflective background instead of sky blue and the words "Limited Edition" are printed below the name. This version of Jade Empire was packed with an extra disc that contained the data for the character model Monk Zeng (bold, magic user), a magic type character and replaced Golden Star with the Tien's Justice; a Making of" video by G4 and three game demos: Forza Motorsport, Conker: Live & Reloaded and MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf. Jade Empire Special Edition Jade Empire Special Edition is the PC-enhanced version of Jade Empire, the original game in the franchise. It contained all of the characters from the original and the Jade Empire Limited Edition game. The game also added a new transformation style, along with two new martial styles and weapon styles. It did not contain the Tien's Justice weapon style from the Xbox's Limited Editon, however. Changes from the Xbox version include increased resolutions, up to 1600x1200 (1920x1200 in widescreen); new special effects and redrawn textures; two new martial styles, Iron Palm and Viper; a new Rhino Demon Style transformation; new monsters; new high level weapons; an improved AI, with enemies able to take cover more often; a new "Jade Master" difficulty level, with the ability to import saved games; a new world map interface; and keyboard and hotkey support. It also contains a bonus art book and poster. The Special Edition became available for macOS on August 18, 2008. A mobile version became available on iOS on October 6, 2016 and on Android on November 15, 2016 Features Enhanced for the PC: * Customizable, intuitive controls including support for game-pads and keyboard/mouse. * Increased graphics resolutions and new visual effects. * New monsters and enemies. * New fighting styles. * Improved combat AI and difficulty levels. * New world map interface. * An added playable character, Monk Zeng. * New difficulty and ability to import saved characters in second play through (ie. New Game Plus Mode). As a special treat, the Jade Empire Special Edition also includes: * Full sized Jade Empire Special Edition poster (18"x24"). * Jade Empire art book. Digital versions of the game, as sold on Steam and GOG, come with all of the enhanced in-game content, as well as the bonus art book and poster; however, these are obviously only available as digital PDFs, so collectors may prefer to buy the boxed copy of the game instead. Note * If you pre-ordered the game, you recive a bonus transformation style of the Rhino Demon Style Combat The combat mainly involves many styles of martial arts that have diffrent effects on the player and the opponent (for example the Thousand Cuts style is a fast style but is less damaging). Players are also given Weapon styles that can only be used if the player has enough focus. Romance Jade Empire allows players to form relationships with fellow companions in your party. The game also gives you the option of romancing the same sex. Male characters can romance Dawn Star, Silk Fox or Sky while female characters can romance Sky or Silk Fox. If the male character has been spending time with both Dawn star and Silk Fox then the player can romance both. Video Jade Empire Special Edition Full Game Trailer Jade Empire Special Edition iOS Expert Controls Tutorial Jade Empire Special Edition Jade Empire tv Jade Empire Cinema Jade Empire Jade Empire Characters Jade Empire E3 Trailer Jade Empire Story Jade Empire BioWare GDC2004 Trailer Jade Empire E3 2004 demo Jade Empire Premiere Trailer Jade Empire Premiere trailer first version Category:Jade Empire Category:Game information